


The Best Present

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Child!Semi, First Birthday as a Dad, Happy Birthday Bokuto!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It's been ten days since they brought Eita home and it's the best present Bokuto could ever ask for.
Happy Birthday Bokuto!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised! It's the start of the Tiny!Semi series and it all starts on Bokuto's birthday!

**September 20** **th**

“Eita, do you remember what today is?” Akaashi asked his son, who sat on the counter next to him as the raven-haired man cooked breakfast. Eita looked up from his bowl filled with fruit and tilted his head, trying to remember what he was told.

“Hmmm. N-No, Eita sorry.” The child apologized while he looking down again. Akaashi smiled softly and patted his son’s head; it had been nearly two weeks now since Bokuto and him had brought Eita home and the child was still hesitant at times. Scared that if he said something wrong he would be punished.

“It’s alright, dear. There’s no need to apologize.” Akaashi smiled gently at him. “Today is Daddy’s birthday and we’re going to celebrate it.”

“Eh? Daddy’s birthday?” The child asked as he looked up and tilted his head to the side. Akaashi nodded in confirmation. “What are we gonna do?”

“Hmm I don’t know, sweetie. We have to wait and see what Daddy wants to do. And by the looks of it, Daddy wants to sleep in.” The raven-haired man chuckled while looking at the clock that hung in the kitchen. “While we wait for him to wake up, Eita do you want to make him a card?”

“Can Eita make him a card?” The child asked while tilting his head in the other direction.

“Yes of course. I think Daddy would love to get a card from you.”

“Hmm okay!” Eita answered with a smile while looking up at Akaashi. Eita was helped down and brought over to the bar area of the kitchen where a piece of paper and colors were placed on the top. While he waited for the miso soup to simmer, Akaashi helped Eita write ‘ _Happy Birthday Daddy_ ’ onto the card. Once it was written, Eita began to decorate the card in all sorts of colors and little doodles.

They heard someone letting out a huge yawn just ten minutes later. Turning around, Eita saw Bokuto coming down the stairs while scratching his stomach and with Butternut sitting on his shoulder.

“Ahh…morning Keiji! Morning Eita!” Bokuto greeted as he let another yawn out. Akaashi turned around and smiled at his husband, who ruffled Eita’s head and then kissed the child’s head, when he noticed the piece of paper on the table.

“Oh? Whatcha got there, sport?” Bokuto asked as he leaned against the counter.

“It’s a card for you, Daddy!”

“Oh? A card?” The child nodded and held it up to him. Bokuto chuckled and took it, looking at all the childish doodles and seeing in the middle in what was obviously Eita’s handing writing a ‘ _Happy Birthday Daddy_ ’. “Did you make this for Daddy?”

“Y-Yes. Does…does Daddy like it?” Eita asked in a hesitant voice while looking toward Bokuto with big hopeful eyes. Bokuto smiled big and picked the child up, hugging him tightly.

“This is the BEST card I’ve ever gotten! Thank you, Eita. Daddy really does love it.” Bokuto thanked him with a smile. The child smiled big and hugged his father around his neck.

“Happy birthday, Daddy!”

“Thank you sport!”

“Happy birthday Kotarou.” Akaashi said as he came up and kissed his husband, who kissed him back.

“Ah thank you, love. I couldn’t ask for a better birthday and it has only started!” Bokuto grinned.

“Hoot!” Butternut agreed.

* * *

 

“Daddy? What do you want to do today?” Eita asked as he helped Bokuto set the table (Well it was mainly Bokuto doing the setting, Eita was just in his arms and he helped put the chopsticks down).

“Hm? What I want to do today? Hmm…nothing.”

“Eh? Daddy doesn’t want to do anything? Does Daddy want anything?” Eita asked as he tilted his head. Bokuto smiled as they finished setting the table and the two-toned haired man looked at his son.

“Daddy has everything he’s ever wanted,” Bokuto started. “I got the best present just ten days ago.”

“Huh?” Eita blinked as Bokuto chuckled and poked his son’s belly, getting a giggle out of him.

“You came home ten days ago. It was the best early birthday present I could have ever asked for, Eita. So what I want to do is to spend the day playing with you.”

“Play with Eita?” The child questioned as his father nodded.

“Yup! Play with Eita! Oh?” Bokuto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Digging it out, he opened the message and chuckled. “Oh look, Uncle Kuroo just wished Daddy a happy birthday.”

“Huh? But he isn’t here.” Eita said as he looked around the dining room.

“No sport, look right here.” Eita turned toward what Bokuto was holding up, seeing his phone that had a message opened. “He sent Daddy a text.”

“Ohhh. Okay!” Bokuto chuckled as he read the text.

[Text] _Yo bro! Happy birthday! Hope you have a good one! What did you get? Akaashi saving your gift for later ;)~? –Kuroo_

[Text] _Bro! Thanks! Ah I don’t know what Keiji’s got planned for tonight, but I got the best present ever! –Bokuto_

[Text] _Oh? What did you get? –Kuroo_

[Text] _Eita. -Bokuto_

“Daddy? Am I really the bestest present?” Eita asked as Bokuto looked up from his phone and nodded, giving his son a kiss on the cheek.

“I could have gotten all the money in the world, be promoted to a higher position on my team, get the biggest house in the world, but in the end…you would still be the best present.” Bokuto answered. Eita blinked and hugged his father again around his neck. Akaashi looked into the dining room and smiled, seeing the sweet moment happening between his husband and son.

“Thank you for making this the best birthday, Eita. I love you so much.” Bokuto whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading the first part of the Tiny!Semi series! I'm very excited to start this series because I think it is just going to be filled with so much fluff and cuteness!
> 
> If you have any ideas of what their next adventure should be, please comment down below :D Birthdays and holidays have already been added to the list and the next birthday will be Semi's on November 11th!
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comment! REALLY makes my day <3


End file.
